La Fortuna
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: La fortuna le sonríe a los que se atreven. Si uno se atreve, el mundo se rinde y Anju, Erena y Tsubasa se atreverían, porque su amor lo valía y era de tres, tres veces valor y amor. One-shot ErenaxAnjuxTsubasa. Lean, Disfruten y Comenten.


**La Fortuna**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Anju Yuuki sentía como si le ardiera el cuerpo.

La pasión le hacía latir el corazón como el de un colibrí hambriento y se sentía _muy_ extraña en un lugar de su hermoso cuerpo, un lugar al cual una mano inquieta estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

Anju se distrajo por un momento, más no menos excitada a medida que un par de hermosos labios le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja y entonces, esos dulces labios le dieron unos mordisqueos tiernos y afectuosos.

-Te viste absolutamente deslumbrante esta noche, Anju-san~ - La voz ya sexy de Erena Todou le envío un pequeño relámpago de absoluto deseo directo a ese dulce lugar entre sus piernos…un lugar con el que coqueteaba una mano que no le pertencía a Erena.

Una risita lírica provino del tercer ocupante de la banca en el cambiador al mismo tiempo que esa hermosa persona le daba un pequeño apretón al muslo de Anju, un muslo suave y blanco como la crema.

Ojos de esmeralda pura brillaban con afecto.

-Pues, sí. Erena-san, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo. Anju-chan lució _deliciosa~_ ¡Nada más que quise tomarla en brazos y llevármela a casa! – Tsubasa Kira le susurró a Anju en el otro oído antes de ladear la cabeza y plantar sus labios suaves y juguetones al cuello delgado de su compañera de A-RISE, causando que su camarada idol dejase escapar unos lindos jadeos y gimoteos de placer al contacto inicial y luego, arrullar como un pajarito cuando Tsubasa empezó a succionar y darle unos pequeños mordiscos a la piel debajo de sus hábiles labios.

La chica de cabello color miel y con el homónimo de "Alas" hizo un puchero adorable cuando la pelipúrpura con el lunar bajo su ojo izquiero le "robó" los sonidos dulces de Anju; o sea, Erena ahora estaba besando a Anju en los labios mientras que su otra camarada de A-RISE se encontraba distraída con el cuello de la castaña.

Tsubasa, muy a su pesar, alejó sus labios del cuello de Anju para hablar.

-Mou, ¡Erena-san! ¡¿Por qué me quitaste la voz de Anju-chan?! – Le frunció el ceño a Erena, haciendo que la pelipúrpura le diere una mirada confiada, poco menos de arrogante mientras que ella y Anju no paraban de besarse. Tsubasa aún hacía puchero, pero por dentro, ella brillaba de orgullo al escuchar el pequeño, casi inaudible gimoteo que se le escapó a Anju a pesar de tener los labios firmemente sellados por los de Erena; un gimoteo de decepción cuando Tsubasa alejó la mano de su muslo.

Sin embargo, las tres sabían que la otra mano de Tsubasa se encontraba tocando otro lugar…

-Ahh…hah~ - Anju jadeó para recuperar el aliento de manera muy excitante luego de que los labios de Erena liberaran los suyos, casi a modo de compensación para Tsubasa por los arrullos que la pelipúrpura "le robó".

-¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto, Tsubasa-san~ No tenía idea que la voz de Anju-san te pertenecía. _Qué mala soy,_ ¿no~? – Los ojos encantadores color verde azulado de la muchacha brillaban y su sonrisa se llenaba de diversión y afecto por…

-Ok, ¡tranquilas, chicas! Erena-chan, Tsubasa-chan. – La gentil voz de Anju sirvió para interrumpir esta tonta, pequeña pelea de las dos _rivales._ Ojos esmeralda y verde azulado compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de las dos muchachas se volvieran a reposar en el abrazo de Anju, permitiéndole a la castaña cariñosa abrazarlas y halarlas para que descansaran contra su cuerpo encantador y tibio.

Erena y Tsubasa recibieron con gusto el beso tierno, lento y sensual de Anju; un beso para cada una además del mejor asiento de la habitación para la espectadora respectiva.

-Saben bien que las adoro a las dos, ¿Ok~? No hay necesidad de pelearse por mí…después de todo, ustedes dos, Erena-chan, Tsubasa-chan…- su sonrisa entonces se tornó cómplice traviesa. Sus novias le devolvieron la sonrisa. –¡Ustedes dos se aman de igual manera~! – Le revoloteó el corazón a Anju al sentir cómo las manos de Erena y Tsubasa se unían sobre la parte baja de su espalda, las dos muchachas entrelazando los dedos y así acariciando la espalda de Anju.

Esto ocurría al mismo tiempo que Erena y Tsubasa tomaban las manos de Anju con las suyas para así entrelazar sus dedos.

-Bueno, pues, ya saben cómo a los fans les gusta una buena rivalidad romántica, ¿hm? ¡Es muy buena publicidad! – Tsubasa señaló con una mueca astuta. Erena echó una lírica risita en acuerdo.

-Básicamente, sí. Además, las tres nos hemos reído hasta dolernos los costados al ver los comentarios en los foros de A-RISE Private (Love) Wars, ¿no es así? – Las tres chicas rompieron en risitas.

-Bueno, pues, en todo caso…- Anju movió las manos, separándolas de las manos de sus camaradas school idols para así acariciar los cabellos color miel y púrpura oscuro de las chicas acurrucándole.

Mientras tanto, bajo la mirada de aprobación y orgullo de Anju, Erena y Tsubasa alzaron sus manos libres para tomar sus rostros; Erena gentilmente tomó a tsubasa por su tibia y sonrojada mejilla mientras que la castaña tomó a Erena por el mentón de manera igual de gentil y con confianza.

Sus ojos brillaban con amor y comprensión al halar, gentilmente alentar una a la otra para encontrarse a medio camino con un beso lento, profundo y apasionado justo en frente de su adorada y añorada princesa.

La sonrisa de Anju sólo se agrandó y sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas de felicidad, inmensamente agradecida con sus amadas amigas por aprender a amarse una a otra como la amaban a ella.

El proceso no fue particularmente difícil en cualquier caso, pero Anju aún amaba mucho a sus amigas por comprender y compartirse tanto una con la otra como con ella.

Erena y Tsubasa fueron de un juego de superioridad al igual que payasadas y travesuras de niños (tal como jugar piedra-papel-tijeras para determinar quién llevaría a Anju en una cita un día…haciendo trampa cada vez y hasta pisándole al pie a la otra cuando intentaban llamar el atención a Anju) hasta compartir su primer beso con la otra, por incómodo que haya sido en ese entonces, justo frente a Anju y su sonrisa alentadora.

Dentro de poco, casi nada de tiempo, Tsubasa y Erena iban compartiendo besos con la otra casi a menudo como lo hacían con Anju.

En cualquier caso, el beso cuyo único testigo era Anju, al igual que todos los besos antes de esta noche, era algo que ella atesoraría por el resto de su vida, incluso si este amor que compartían en el presente no lograse superar la prueba definitiva: la prueba del tiempo.

Pero por el momento, viendo a Tsubasa y Erena, sus hermosos y sonrojados rostros luego de romper el beso debido al peor enemigo de los amantes (o sea, el oxígeno), Anju estaba segura.

Anju sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que este amor perduraría.

-Vamos, Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan~ Vámonos a casa. – Anju arrulló y se incorporó, dirigiendo el camino a casa, llevando de la mano a sus camaradas idol y novias, dedos entrelazados.

La fortuna le sonríe a los que se atreven. Si uno se atreve, el mundo se rinde. Anju Yuuki creía en esto y también creía en su amor por Erena Todou y Tsubasa Kira. Ella, y ellas, se atreverían.

Encontrarían una manera porque el amor siempre encuentra una manera. Además, este amor era de tres; coraje, valor y amor multiplicado por tres.

 _ **~Love Live!~**_


End file.
